total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/The Ridonic Fanfic episode 1
Don:welcome back to a quick season of the ridoulus race. We have 16 new team thinking they got what it takes to do the ridonouls race, let met them now! *he winks* Mother and daughter, Samanta and Carrie are here to prove that there more then just a pretty face and will do anything to win. Carrie's confessinal:People look at me and my Daughter and I think oh look, they won't last more then five weeks, people are going to underemastie us. Samanta's confessinal:but we came to win, and we will do anything to! Don:Our lesbain couple are very much in love and I think the race will help there reationship, by putting a million dallors in there's joint bank account. Jo's Confessinal:Total drama, i lost twice due to being CHEATED out, but this race is more my game. I never lost a race in my life and this will be no different. Jessica:Okay honey. *they kiss* Don:Transgenders Beth and Zeke have a lot of medical bills they need to pay off and I million sure would help them with that. Zeke:Eh, back in Total Drama Island I was know as a sexist, that is only because I was still fighting my true self. But after returning back from TDWT I got my penis removed and now I am a new woman eh. Beth:You are so brave. Don:Reatily Tv Hosts Blaineley and Josh are looking for something new after both lossing there jobs on Celebarity Manhunt. Blaineley:Life has been hard after the show. But I am still Blainefic. Josh:I just hope to see a good cat fight! Don:RTV Villains Troy and Hayley have caused penty of emilations in there long history of roleplaying. They would love nothing more to add to that list. Troy:I am the best at everything and people pretty much throw away there games so they can be with me longer. Hayley:That is nothing. I get guys in my trap by filrting with thems, then cut off there's heads. Troy:I'm the better villain, i won two seasons! Hayley:Um they where both rigged! Troy:Still won more times then you! Hayley:I'd rather lose fairly then get rigged a win. Troy:SURE PIG Hayley:Don't call me a pig! *they get into a slapping fight. Don:You know what they say, two Codys are better then one. Cody 2:I come from the furter so Cody has double the shot of winning! Cody:I'm just happy to get rid of Sierra, she not here right? Don:Our next pair might not be the most intersing people on earth, met the bland duo. Zoey:Hey so what, not everyone can have a personaity. Lliac:Yeah, sometimes we just need boyfriends instead. Don:After four seasons together on the popular Bare Bones spin off of Total Drama, four time losers Andres and Dawn are already for finally get the title. Andres:I'm also ready for a realtionship. Dawn:Lol no. Don:This father son pair are ready to prove there althices. Lightning:My sha-father have went bankuprt ever since he sold his superbowl rings after I lost to psst Cameron. So we need the sha-million Darnell:And me and my son never lose. Lightning:Well expect for that one sha-time. Don:These twins are ready for the title. Amy:Samey stoped listening to me, So i kicked her out of the family and replced her with a robrot. Samey bot:xD Don:These cloested homosexuals are trying to hid the maniness. Daveyolo:eh yo bitch I ani't gay homie. Noah:Did ryan put you up for this? For the last time, I am not gay, I am dating Emma! Don:These next two love Kool Aid. Zokeshia:I got myself a fresh new weave and I am ready to go. Demika:Same, I'm ready. Ani't no one comming inbweteen me and my million. Don:These next two have know eachother there entire lifes, and even with seventeen years of life have no friends other then eachother. Entran:Who needs friends when you have math? Adam:Not me. Don:these next two, sure nows how to make there way around a starbucks. Deena:Omg it was legit spuad goals to do this together. Candice:And we will do it in ughs! Don:These next two love eachother. Dj:I will never touch an anmial as i'm here. Mama's Dj:You will if it will help us win this race! Don:and finally we needed flodder. Katie:OMG SADIE CAN YOU BEILEVE WE ARE BACK Sadie:OMG RIGHT, I thought they forgot about is EHHHHHHHHHH Katie:IKR, EHHHHHHHHHHHHH Don:and that is our cast. *winks and theme song plays. Don:As we wasted 75% of the screen time on the intro the challenge is to race to the airport, last to show up may be going home! and start Jo:Come on we have to win! *she drags Jessica. Jessica's confessinal:She is just so competive I worry for her. Sadie:OMG SHOULD WE GO LEFT OR RIGHT? Katie:How about right. Denna:Should we follow them? Candice:Liek yes. *they go right* Zoey:Let be different and go left. Lliac:I don't see why not. Zoey's confessinal:I am sick of people say that i have no personaity, I need to try something different in order to stand out! *everyone else go right* Blaineley's Confessinal:I was tired of walking, we needed an advantage. Blaineley:Taxi, taxi come here! Josh:They won't grab you. Blaineley:And what do you suggest we do? Josh:This *he rips off shirt to show six pac as they get a taxi. Blaineley:Guesed that work. Jo:Oh no fair, they get a taxi! come on *they jump in one. Don:The race is for first place is on, meanwhile cleary one team is in last. Llaic:So how are things with Mike going? Zoey:Good we been dating for a couple years now, but the biggest compilat that I got post season is that I spend to much time with Mike, I need to differant myself from him. Lliac:Yeah, maybe you should. Zoey:So how are things with your man? Lliac:We broke up. Zoey:Awe I'm sorry. Lliac:Don't be, it is perfectly ok. Zoey:Well that is good. new sceen Jo:Can't you go any faster? Taxi driver:Not legally. Jo:Well hurry they are ahead! *she forces him to push the gas. Blaineley:*talking on phone* This blaineley, comming live from the ridonus race, we are in taxi right now and are in the lead! Josh:Watch out! *Jo and Jessica come flying though them* Jo:There the airport run! *she runs out of the car. Jessica:Sorry about her, but we got a race to win. *she pays him* Don:Congrats lesbos, you are in first place! Jo:Yes! Don:Second to the reality tv reportors. Blaineley's Confessinal:Hey second isn't bad! Josh's Confessinal:And i see you and Jo having a catfight later, meow. Don:Codys, third! Jessica:How did you two get here so fast? Cody:We pented that we where being chased by Siera, really get the motavtion up. Carrie:Daughter, we are lossing, we need to get a decant postion. Samanta:I agree, but how? Carrie:Maybe we trick an other team *points to the losers* Samanta:Perfect. Adam:Hey look we are doing alright. Entran:This is the best I ever done in a race. Samanta:Hey boys. Entran's confessinal:A girl never talked to us before. Adam's confessinal:It was a new feeling. Samanta:*points to flower shop If you buy me some flowers, I'll give you both a kiss. Adam and Entran:Deal! *they run in* Samanta:to easy. Carrie:lets go. Hayley's Confessinal:Damn, they are good. She must of learned it from watching my seasons. Troy's Confessinal:As if anyone can learn anything from you HAM! Hayley's confessinal:What did you call me? Troy's Confessinal:You heard me HAM onik onik onik *they get into a other slap fight* Don:Mother and son, fourth, Cloest cases fifth!,Getho chicks sixth! twins seventh! Amy:SEVENTH!, you slow robrot! Don:Villains eighth, Mother and daughter ninth, white girls, 10th! Adam:*comes out with a bunch of flowers* Entran:How let hurry so we can a kiss! Don:Transgender, 11th Zeke's confessinal:Finally I don't get last. Beth:*clapping Don:Father and son 12th! Lightning:Lightning took a bad sha-turn. Lliac:Hey do you think that it is weird that nobody else followed us. Zoey:You don't think we went the wrong way do you? Lliac:we might have. Zoey's confessinal:*crying, we are going to be the first ones out and it all my fault. Lliac's confessinal:*pat her back* worst things could of happened. Sadie and Katie:EHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don:13th, and Friendzones get 14th as the race for last officaly begins. Adam:You don't think these flowers are heavy do you? Entran:They are but we are way ahead, besides there don right there. Don:And here come losers about to get 15th. Zoey:Wait i have an idea. hop on *they hop on trees* Entran:And here we go. Don:And 15th. . . . . . . Bland guys, who magically got here. Zoey:* simling Confessinal:I always been a great tree cilmber. Don:Losers I am sorry to say that you are last. Entran:Can we still have that kiss? Samanta:Um no I don't date losers. Carrie's Confessinal:That was ruthless I am so proud. Samanta's confessinal:they are the first ones down, there will be more to come. Don:Losers you are out of the race. goodbye message Adam:EH first boot, at least we got in. Entran:we where really going to win or go first, there is no inbetween with our arctype. Adam:At least we almost got our first kiss right? Entran:Right. Category:Blog posts